Just a Dream
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: WindyCaverns Shipping! You will be confused if you haven't read Destiny Calls. What if Cole hadn't left Eva that night? What would have happened come morning light? SONGFIC- Featuring Just a Dream rendition by Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui! ONESHOT!


Just a Dream

Summary: WindyCaverns Shipping! You will be confused if you haven't read Destiny Calls. What if Cole hadn't left Eva that night? What would have happened come morning light? SONGFIC- Featuring Just a Dream rendition by Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui!

A/N: Ever since I heard this song on YouTube I wanted to do this with Cole and Eva. The song is SO beautiful and fits them so well- a fast romance that seemed like a dream. Here's the link to the song (take out the spaces) - I HIGHLY recommend you listen to it as you read; it sets the tone so much.

: / / w w w . ? v = 8

XJustaDreamX

Eva had already slipped into the grasp of slumber when the balcony door opened wide, letting the wind and warm air rush in the small hotel room.

In the dark shadows, the ninja of earth slipped into the room, silently creeping to the bed. The moon was almost full; letting light flood the room and highlight her skin. Cole knew he shouldn't be here, but he had to see her again- to apologize, to try and make her understand! He hadn't meant to lie to her; he was only trying to protect her.

He removed his hood, watching her body in subconscious- the light rise/fall of her chest, her pink lips parted as if they were begging to be kissed. The thought of doing so crossed his mind but fled just as quickly when the girl released a moan as she adjusted her frame on the bed. Her long eyelashes twitched in sleep, obviously indicating she was dreaming. The ninja wondered what she dreamed about; partly wishing it would be him.

Lost in his thoughts, he gently sat on the bedside of his _bella addormentata_. He pulled his gloves off, delicately running his fingers through her hair, marveling at the mocha color and silky texture. To his amusement, the sleeping girl seemed to enjoy it, lightly moaning in indulgent delight as a tiny smile grew on her lips.

An amorous smile grew uncontrollably as he traced the hair strand down to the tip, the edge of silk curling. The skin of her face was smooth, warm under his touch.

He must have touched the wrong spot, for the girl's eyes coaxed themselves open slightly.

"Mm mm..."

Cole didn't know what to do so he hummed a few notes of a simple lullaby as ever so gently the diamond eyes closed and a smile grew back on her mouth...

"Te amo..."

Cole didn't know Spanish... But that sounded special...

Evangeline curled in, cuddling her pillow with a sigh, before drifting off to sleep.

The black ninja was just simply enchanted. The young woman before him had his attention, wrapped around her finger and never letting go. He knew there was a feeling- she connected with him. When he looked up again, nearly two hours have passed.

_Wow, Cole you're far too deep…_ His smile only softened at his conscious trying to snap him back to reality. He leaned over and lightly pecked her forehead, the woman's smile never ceasing. Standing, he left the room, closing her balcony doors and climbing up to the roof only a few feet up to watch the stars through the low light of the village. He hadn't noticed his eyes droop or his head nuzzle into his arms, but the ninja fell asleep above the room of his dreaming love and had never slept better.

XJustaDreamX

When Cole opened his eyes again, the sun was just over the horizon. Music flooded his ears; the soft soothing melodies that calmed ever part of him. Stealthily as possible he scaled down to the balcony where Eva's doors were closed but the sheer curtains provided the cover he needed. Peering inside, he caught sight of Evangeline Cortez, sitting on the edge of her bed in a short, white silk nightgown that slit in all the right places… Focus Cole. Her face looked deep in thought, as if her contemplations could change the fate of the world. Shaking her head silently, she moved toward the balcony- to him- making him dash away to avoid an encounter. Crawling back up to the roof, he watched her open the balcony doors, dressed in a satin bath robe, a royal blue E embroidered in the back- personal touches mainly. She perched herself by the railing, still in thought, the music changed to a lovely piano melody- a remake actually of a rap song he had heard a couple times. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how- his voice suddenly leaking from his mouth into song.

**Cole: I was thinkin about you, **

**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, **

**What we gonna be? Open my eyes, **

**It was only just a dream. **

To his pleasant surprise- he didn't sound horrible.

Eva, who had woken up troubled, didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt so lonely and depressed… before she heard that voice. It was sweet, touching and true- nothing like anything she had ever heard. It filled her with a sense of comfort so she sang right along.

**Eva: Travel back, down that road. **

**Will you come back, No one knows. **

**I realize, it was only just a dream. **

Cole felt excitement rush through his veins as her voice followed his- her sound more angelic than a thousand choirs he had ever heard (and he had heard a great bit).

**Cole: I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement. **

**Number one spot and now you found you're a replacement. **

**I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby. **

The thought of her being with anyone else drove him mad; no one deserved a treasure like her.

**Now you ain't around, baby I can't think. **

**I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring. **

**Cuz I can still feel it in the air. **

**I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair. **

He could still feel the silk of her hair in his fingers from the night before. Her face was vivid his vision even with her back to him

**Cole: My lover, my life. **

**My baby, my wife. **

**You left me, I'm tied. **

**Cause I knew that it just ain't right. **

Their voices blended male and female, in a sound truly beautiful to listener.

**Cole & Eva: I was thinkin about you, **

**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, **

**What we gonna be? Open my eyes, **

**It was only just a dream. **

**Travel back, down that road. **

**Will you come back, No one knows. **

**I realize, it was only just a dream. **

Griping the banister, Eva let her mind empty with thoughts and worries she had- pleading it would ease her troubled soul.

**Eva: When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn. **

**I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn. **

**And I just hope you notice your the only one I yearn for. **

**No wonder I'll be missing when I learn? **

**Didn't give you all my love, **

**I guess now I got my payback. **

**Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby. **

**Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait, **

**I guess that love wasn't enough. **

**I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone. **

**And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone. **

**But you made a decision that you wanted to move on. **

**Cuz I was wrong. **

Cole felt a little darling and silently jumped to her balcony, joining her in song again-

**Cole & Eva: I was thinkin about you, **

**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, **

**What we gonna be? Open my eyes, **

**It was only just a dream. **

**Travel back, down that road. **

**Will you come back, No one knows. **

**I realize, it was only just a dream. **

Both voices softened, unknowingly so close in body and mind that it became one essence…

**Cole & Eva: If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. **

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. **

**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything. **

**OOOOHHHHHH. **

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. **

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. **

**And they're gone and you wish you could give them everything!**

Eva suddenly felt some presence approach her from behind. Tension flooded her mind, but she didn't freak out immediately. She kept singing with whatever voice was with her, hopefully leading it into a false sense of security so she could see who it was.

**Cole & Eva: I was thinkin about you, **

**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, **

**What we gonna be? Open my eyes, **

**It was only just a dream. **

**Travel back, down that road. **

**Will you come back, No one knows. **

**I realize, it was only just a dream. **

**I was thinkin about you, **

**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, **

**What we gonna be? Open my eyes, **

**It was only just a dream. **

**Travel back, down that road. **

**Will you come back, No one knows. **

**I realize, it was only just a dream. **

The mocha haired girl gripped the banister, knowing her chance was growing closer. She could feel a hand reach for her-

**Oh hay. **

**It was only just a dream.**

She spun around fast to confront whoever it was… only to find no one there. The melody played out in the background as her pale blue eyes scanned everywhere in hope of seeing anything useful but nothing appeared. Slightly discouraged but better than before, the woman turned back to see the sun rising; wrapping her hands around her upper arms in a big self-hug.

If she would have turned around she would have seen Cole Brookstone stand up and look at the girl in fond sympathy.

Perhaps it's best if all this was a dream….

XJustaDreamX

Ok, that's another one off my list. This is for all my WindyCaverns shippers out there- I know you're out here ;)

Translations:

Bella addormentata: (Italian) Sleeping Beauty

Te Amo: (Spanish) I love you

Now while I eat my red velvet cake, I await reviews so click the magic button and send love please!

Read and Review!

-Phoenix


End file.
